Poison
by BelleViolette
Summary: Eric is a powerful executive at a well-known accounting firm. Married to Pam for years, he lives his life according to routine and organization. His work life, however, has gone a little off the rails... ever since he was assigned a bold and extremely sexy executive assistant. Will he give in to temptation? 2013 IWTS entry.
1. Chapter 1

******I Write The Songs **

******TITLE**: Poison

******CHARACTERS**: Eric, Sookie, and Pam. Russell and Lafayette are mentioned.

******DISCLAIMER**: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The song is "Poison", by Alice Cooper. I don't own that, either. Too bad!

******PEN NAME**: Belleviolette

******BETA NAME**: GabrielleBlue

**VIRGIN WRITER**: Nope

******TEASER**: Eric is a powerful executive at a well-known accounting firm. Married to Pam for years, he lives his life according to routine and organization. His work life, however, has gone a little off the rails... ever since he was assigned a bold and extremely sexy executive assistant. Will he give in to temptation?

* * *

___I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)____  
____I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop____  
____I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)____  
____I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison____You're poison runnin' through my veins____  
____You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.____  
_

_Poison, Alice Cooper_

* * *

Monday morning. The day most dreaded by millions of worker drones the world over. For me? Not so much. In fact, I would say the thought of Monday puts a spring in my step more than any other day of the week.

Is it because I love my job? Hardly. I'm an executive accounts manager at Edgington & Reynolds. Cushy, yes, but far from exciting.

Perhaps it's my co-workers? Not even close. The other executives tend to be far too cliquey for my taste. Frankly, standing around the water cooler, talking about whose husband Miffy is currently bopping is a far cry from what I call interesting.

Maybe it's not my co-workers, per se. Subordinates, on the other hand... well. That's another kettle of fish entirely.

I attempted a tie adjustment in the bathroom mirror for the umpteenth time before declaring myself ready. Looking myself over, I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, I looked damn good. My wife, Pam, may not be interested enough to notice the extra care I'd been taking in my appearance, but someone else sure had. It was exhilarating. Very, incredibly wrong, but at the same time, so right.

After flashing a grin in the mirror one last time, I headed down the massive staircase of my opulent house. I say house, yes. Not home. It wasn't warm and welcoming by a long shot. None of what surrounded me was to my taste. What was the saying? "Happy wife, happy life"? That may be true, but no one mentioned what would happen to the husband if he was completely overlooked. Childish? Maybe. Or, perhaps I just needed a wake-up call to finally make me realize I wasn't happy.

I loved Pam. I still love her, in a way. We were college sweethearts, and, according to both our matchmaking families, we were perfect for each other in every way. Even physically. We're both tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. Pam used to be a model during her college years, and her 5'10", slender frame seemed to complement my towering 6'5" one perfectly.

She came from an upper-crust family, well known in the state of Louisiana as being "old money". The Ravenscroft's were one of _the_ families around these parts, but then again, so was my family. The Ravenscroft's, though, were uppity to a whole new degree. Pam, being an only child, was spoiled and doted on beyond any woman I'd ever known. Yet - at first, anyway - she was a lot of fun. She'd had a great sense of humor, she was silly and loveable. We were passionate, even though we'd waited until we were married to consummate the relationship. She had insisted.

By the time we'd gotten married, things seemed to change, though subtly at first. Pam was the head of every possible event and society function in northern Louisiana. She refused to work, stating it was "what husbands were for". Besides, she'd insisted her time was too valuable to be stuck behind some desk, since she had a social ranking to maintain. I suppose I didn't really mind. Despite family money, I was quite successful all on my own. We had plenty extra, and were well above comfortable. Money-wise, anyway.

As the years went by, I realized we saw each other less and less, talked less and less, and worse, any hint of a sex life that we'd had when we got married had all but evaporated. True, I was her first, so I completely understood it wasn't something she was used to, but I mistakenly assumed, after _practice_, that she'd warm up to being a little more adventurous. Not so. Pam was actually a "missionary/get it over with" kind of woman. Forget blow jobs. She thought they were disgusting and unsanitary. I don't think I actually remembered the last one I'd gotten. It was like she flinched at the sight of my dick.

That was always an ego booster.

It had now been so long since any form of sexual contact, I was starting to forget what pussy felt like. For a man my age – a ripe old thirty-two – it was intolerable.

I knew I wasn't happy. I tried to talk to my wife, but she couldn't even seem to fit her own husband into her schedule of busy social climbing.

It was wearing really, really thin. So thin, that though I truly did love her (perhaps for reasons I was starting to forget), I was getting tempted. Elsewhere. Very elsewhere.

It was bad. It was wrong. But I'm a man, dammit. I have needs, just like everyone else. And I was fed up with my daily meetings in the shower with Rosie and her four sisters.

Hence, my new-ish love of Mondays.

I got into my cherry red Corvette, and backed out of the driveway. During the forty minute commute, I started thinking back to a few months ago, when for the first time, my work life started to shift the way I was looking at things. I began to realize how little I knew about my own life. I wondered what my wife really did all day, every day. I wondered why she barely showed any interest in me anymore. I wondered what the hell she spent my money on. Most of all... I wondered if I was really happy.

You'd think I was just a clueless husband who'd finally had an epiphany, but it was more than that. Truthfully, it took a near-stranger to point out the obvious. I was missing the lust for life I'd always had when I was younger. My passion was gone. I felt like an automaton, going through the motions. I knew something had to change.

The source of my light bulb moment was waiting for me at the office. But the firecracker responsible for bringing me back to life was also the most dangerous thing for me to be around.

She was the devil incarnate wrapped in a sinful blonde package.

Sookie. My new executive assistant, and constant temptation, not only because she was the most attractive, sexy woman I'd ever laid eyes on, but because she was very, very vocal about how much she wanted me. Almost from day one, she had let me know, in no uncertain terms, that she could give me everything, if only I'd ask for it.

She knew full well that I was married. She didn't care. And holy hell, it made me want her even more.

But I held out. I stayed strong. I loved hearing it, don't get me wrong, but I knew I couldn't.

Still...

As soon as the suggestive remarks began, my long-dormant brain jumped back to life. We'd gotten to know each other in the time she'd been working for me. She was fun, and had a killer sense of humor. She was the bright spot in my day. But her presence made me question everything. My wife's love for me. My life. How empty I felt. Sookie made me want to do things I couldn't even speak aloud. Things Pam sure as hell could never even fathom. Sookie was really the catalyst for all the conflict in my life... but I'd never once touched her.

I was married, for chrissakes! Regardless of how questionable a marriage it was, I made a vow. But questionable it certainly was. Hell, Pam and I didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. She had explained matter-of-factly that my early morning "routine" disturbed her beauty sleep. Of course, it was me who had to move to the guest bedroom. Lovely. I hadn't gotten laid since. That was more than a year ago.

My thoughts, in the months since Sookie had been assigned to me had been a mess. I was back and forth, constantly weighing the options, questioning my life, and the love I had for my wife. I knew, without a doubt, the uncertainty was there for a reason. I was lacking affection, passion, and love from Pam. I think, in all honesty, the feelings had been gone for longer than I cared to admit.

Back and forth, like a high-octane tennis match.

Sookie. _Married_.

Sex. _Loyalty._

Needs. _Vows._

Man. _Whipping boy._

No. I needed more. I ached for more.

After pulling into my parking space, I made the trek up to the top floor, and down to corridor towards my corner office. I couldn't help the way my heart started to race as Sookie's desk came into view. However, it appeared to be vacant at the moment. Was she coming in today? Was she sick? God, I wanted to see her. I'd been looking forward to it all weekend.

Trying (and failing) to rid my head of the thoughts full of wrong, I opened the door to my office, only to be met with a glorious sight. A glorious, perfect, evil sight.

Sookie was certainly in today. She was down on the floor in front of the large leather couch, crouched between it and the coffee table. She was on all fours, trying to gather a pile of papers that had fallen to the floor. Her delectable, heart-shaped ass was up in the air, making her tight pencil skirt ride up over the tops of her lacy black thigh-highs. She was wearing garters.

Please, God, _please_ fucking kill me. I can't take this anymore.

With a satisfied "Ha! Gotcha!", Sookie's sweet-as-honey Southern lilt filled the room, and I couldn't help but melt a little. She popped up off the floor, shimmying her tight skirt back down her thighs. I couldn't help drink her curvy form in, from her tight, sleeveless top, down to her black stilettos. Her bright, naturally blonde hair fell in big waves all the way down to the middle of her back. Delicious.

She finally noticed me as she turned around, and jumped a little.

"Mr. Northman, sir! I didn't hear you come in! I'm so sorry, I am just a big old klutz this morning." She seemed to gather her wits, and not a moment later, the Sookie I was so accustomed to was back. She winked, and swayed enticingly over to my desk. "Here's your coffee, sir. Just how you like it."

Realizing I'd yet to say a word, I stuttered a quiet "thank you", while silently praying my growing hard-on wasn't ridiculously obvious. God, all she had to do was call me "sir", and I was off to the races.

Setting the mug back down on my desk, I walked around to my chair on the other side, taking shelter behind its high back while I removed my jacket.

"So, sir, how was your weekend? Not too tiresome, I hope?" she asked, as she followed me around and hopped up on the desk beside me, as she'd been doing since the day she started.

I swallowed, hard, but gathered myself enough to find my voice. "Not exactly. I really didn't do anything, unfortunately." I really hadn't. I explained how Pam had been off shopping and lunching with her girlfriends, while I stayed home.

Sookie pouted her full, pink lips. "Aw, poor baby! I will never understand how that wife of yours isn't constantly parading you around town. I know if you were mine, I certainly would. You're a _very_," she paused to slide her hand down my bicep, "handsome man. Sir."

I could feel my face flushing. My whole body responded to her simple caress. I shook my head. "I don't know about that. Maybe it does get a bit lonely sometimes, but I don't mind staying in. Sometimes it's nice just to relax at home."

She bit her bottom lip, adding, "True. Then again, relaxing at home can certainly be interpreted in many, many ways. Don't you think?" She gave my arm a squeeze.

I nodded. I might have coughed a little. This woman was trying to kill me.

She giggled softly, and didn't hesitate to scoot closer to me, leaning over so her mouth was right next to my ear. And to make things even, uh, harder, her ample cleavage was so close I could reach out and lick it. My hands gripped my chair so hard, my knuckles were white.

After a few breaths, she whispered, "Wanna know what I think, sir? I think you need someone who appreciates you more. Someone who wants to take care of _you_ for a change. Someone who wants more than _anything_ to please you, and live everyday just to make _you_ happy. Don't you agree?"

I agree I agree I agree, GOD yes, I agree. _Shit._

My breath caught in my throat. She didn't move away from me, though. She lingered, waiting for me to answer. Her hand continued its path up and down my arm, touching me, relaxing me.

The tennis match was back in my head, but this time, one side was easily defeating the other. I didn't hesitate a second longer, answering back with a whisper of my own.

"I agree."

I could barely recognize the sound of my own voice. It was a much lower octave, and those two little words told her how much I wanted her.

I seemed to take her by surprise. She pulled slightly back, enough to look into my eyes. Her gorgeous baby blues were full of question, asking permission. For once, it seemed like she was the one incapable of finding words. For a few brief moments, another persona seemed to shine through, one that was unsure of herself, and a little innocent. But it sunk in a few seconds later, exactly what I was saying. Her devilish, staggeringly gorgeous smile was suddenly back.

I didn't want to hold back anymore. I wanted Sookie, my perfect, beautiful, naughty little assistant, to show me everything I was missing. I needed her. I wanted her. And I was going to take her, in every way possible.

She reached forward again, and ghosted her deliciously soft, wet lips over my own. Just a taste. Just one, before we went about our day.

She tasted like strawberries and sugar. Delectable.

"Later," she said, as she pulled back, winked, and hopped off my desk, before sauntering confidently out of my office.

_Oh, sure. I can work after that, no problem_. Jesus, I was pretty certain my cock could cut diamonds. It was a whole new level of hard-on.

An atomic erection.

I shook the joke in my pants off, and attempted to get my head back on straight. After glancing at the schedule on my desk which Sookie had been so kind to fill out, I noticed I had back-to-back meetings through lunchtime. After that, it was back to working on a few projects that needed my attention, followed by yet another meeting to close out the day. Right. Concentration required.

Though Sookie and I were not in the same room much during the day, knowing she was sitting only a few feet outside my door was even more torturous than usual. Every so often, a subtle waft of strawberries hit my senses, making me relive the all too gentle kiss from the morning hours. I knew I needed to talk to her about our new... situation.

Sometime after I returned from my lunch meeting with the bosses, my phone sounded with the inter-office ring, flashing Sookie's extension. I smiled to myself, and answered, albeit unintentionally, with a husky voice.

"Yes, Sookie, what can I do for you?" I asked, grinning as she giggled quietly into the phone.

"Sir, I keep telling you, it's all about what I can do for _you_," she breathed. Before I could go on, she cleared her throat. "However, you seem to have a call on line one at the moment. It's... your wife." She didn't sound very thrilled at the idea of conversing with Pam. I wasn't entirely happy about it, either. What the hell was Pam doing calling me at work?

I got myself together quickly, telling Sookie I'd pick it up. This was a weird occurrence, to say the least. I could count on one hand the number of times Pam had called me at work since we'd been married. I'm surprised she even knows _where_ I work, to be honest.

"Pam? Is everything alright?" I asked, wondering if something had in fact happened.

The dry chuckle on the other end quickly squashed that line of thought.

"Eric, darling, don't be silly. Can't a wife call her husband at work?" she retorted, words dripping with false affection. _Fuck, she's laying it on thick._

Unable to think of what to say, I let her continue. "Now, dear, I thought I'd tell you, I'll be heading to New Orleans tonight in order to handle the final preparations for the upcoming gala this weekend. You remember, the "Art Auction for a Better Tomorrow" fundraiser? Well, anyway, I'm needed much earlier than planned, I thought I'd let you know."

I tried my best not to wince at the fundraiser-du-jour. Just another upper-crust function where the rich people of Louisiana pretended to care about something so deeply, they got to dress up in their finery and have a party. The society crowds are ridiculously pretentious. No thanks.

Still, this was more than a little abnormal. Not to mention, it would be the longest amount of time she'd be gone for one of these society things. It was all a little... off.

"Pam, not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but why are you calling? You haven't bothered with me in a very long time. Why now?" I asked, unable to hide the bitterness in my tone.

She was silent for a moment, and when she answers, she sounds very different. "Eric... I know. I'm sorry." For a second, I could almost hear the voice of the woman I married. But it was gone in a flash. "Look, I can't help that I'm needed elsewhere. You're a grown man, you can certainly function without me for a few measly days. I just thought I'd do you a favor and kindly let you know. You need to back off!"

What the hell? She was apologetic for a split second, then I'm the bad guy? I didn't deserve this. No. Enough. It was all too much.

"Fine. But I expect a long talk with you when you get back. Have a nice trip, _dear,_" I bit back in a low, menacing voice. I didn't bother waiting for a response, loudly slamming the phone down.

It seemed like all the hurt, all the avoidance, and all the things that had been hanging over my head for so long had finally come crashing in on me. I was pissed. She never even gave me a chance to fight for us, and for what we had. I could tell, just from her voice. It was over. Fuck. Regardless of the shitty situation, it fucking hurt.

Strawberries filled the air again, and I looked up to see Sookie close my office door and lock it behind her. She walked over to me, without a word, and instead of hopping up on my desk, she moved my chair so she could sit in my lap. It took me by surprise, but I couldn't help but throw my arms around her small, curvy body, hugging her to my chest, burying my face in her hair.

I knew what I was doing was the wrong way to deal with it... but I needed this. I needed the comforting contact. I needed to know I was still wanted. I needed _her_.

She didn't move, though. She just hugged me close, as if trying to calm me, to care for me.

It had been so long.

She started stroking my back, whispering into my ear that everything would be alright. I couldn't tell exactly why she'd care, but could only assume this was her true self, shining through. Under the forward, bold woman, there was a kind heart and a caring spirit. It warmed me inside to know she wanted to help. All of this, of course, made the encounter even more complicated, but I wasn't going to think too hard in the moment. I was suddenly not caring about anything, other than I had the object of my utter desire perched on my lap.

Her lips lightly ghosted over my ear, and she slowly exhaled, her hot breath playing across my neck. The soft sigh that followed was unbelievably sensual, and I couldn't help but get a flash of what it would be like to have her under me, whimpering and moaning for release.

I could feel her gorgeous body as my hands started to explore on their own accord, seeking out every curve, relishing her soft warmth. The sudden rock of her hips elicited a low growl from deep inside me, from somewhere that hadn't been free in too long to remember.

I was immediately very aware that my office door was locked. I decided to just let go, and take what I wanted.

Sookie seemed to understand, and with a heated look, her small hands found the sides of my face. Our lips came together, very softly and hesitantly at first. The feel of her softness against my mouth, and the taste of her sweetness quickly sent me into a frenzy. The kiss deepened and Sookie answered with a moan, her hands slipping into my hair, giving it a tug.

I basked in the feeling of her warm mouth, and savored every breathless sound she made. My hands roamed freely, moving around her waist to her flat tummy, inching further north to her gorgeous, full breasts. My lips found their way down her jawline, to a spot behind her left ear, making her cry out and shiver.

I was never more happy to have that lock on my door.

My hands took the liberty of tracing the sides of her breasts, and when my thumbs brushed her nipples through her thin lace bra, she let out a frustrated wail. She pushed me back, and hopped out of my lap, making me wonder what I'd done wrong.

Answering the bewildered look on my face, she giggled, being adorable in a way only she could. "Shh, baby, don't worry. I need to get a little more comfortable, that's all."

Without waiting for a response, she stood right between my knees, and proceeded to slowly unzip her skirt, eyes burning into mine all the while. Before letting it drop, she untucked her blouse, and drew it, inch by inch, up her torso, and over her head.

Fuck me. She was going to kill me. This had to be a fucking dream.

The black, lacy bra she was wearing barely contained her ample globes. I could see her hard nipples through the material, peeking out, calling me like a beacon. I thought I'd never seen such a beautiful sight, until she let her skirt slide to the floor, revealing the matching garter belt attached to her lacy black thigh highs. She wasn't wearing any panties.

An almost inhuman growl of appreciation broke from my throat. My eyes glided back up her body, and were met with a slightly nervous look. She bit her lip and waited for me to move.

"Sookie," I breathed. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Please, never be nervous around me. You are perfect."

To think that this stunning creature before me was even remotely nervous was astounding. She was meant to be worshipped, and I intended on doing just that.

A warm smile spread across her lips again, and she bent down to meet my lips once again, even more voraciously than before. The heat passing between us was leaving us breathless, and she moved to straddle me in my chair. Her center came to rest on my almost-painful erection, which was standing at full attention, straining against my zipper. She rocked her hips in a circular motion, grinding into me in a deliciously torturous way.

I rested one of my hands on her delectable ass, while the other found one of her nipples. I kneaded the baby-soft skin, and plucked her hard bud as she moaned into my mouth, gasping for air.

I could smell the sweetness of her arousal, and it made my mouth water. I needed to taste her, badly. Before I could make a move she whispered, "Baby, let me take care of you. I need to, please." She slid out of my lap once more, this time moving to her knees on the floor at my feet.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as her warm hands slid up my thighs to caress my straining member. Her touch was light at first, fluttering experimentally, mapping my length. Her pressure increased, and she began to stroke more deliberately, teasing in the best way possible.

Her hands deftly released the button of my pants, and lowered the zipper, quickly releasing me from the confines of the offending materials.

A proud grin spread across my lips as she took in the sight of my thick arousal. I'm not a small man, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was nice to see the appreciation in the eyes of a beautiful woman again. She licked her lips hungrily, grasping the base in one small hand, before leaning forward to lick the tip.

I couldn't help the sound that I made, unable to vocalize properly how good it felt. My hand immediately went to the back of her blonde head, grasping her hair lightly, as her perfect pink lips took wrapped around my hard shaft.

I knew I wasn't going to last long. Hell, despite my daily self-releases, it had been too long since I'd had a blow job, good or bad. Add the ridiculously descriptive fantasies my mind had been cooking up in the last few months, and I was like a pubescent boy with his first Hustler.

Sookie kept her warm blue eyes on me as she continually took me in her mouth, sucking and twirling her talented tongue around my head and shaft. Each time, it felt like she was sucking harder and harder, taking me deeper and deeper.

No one had ever remotely been able to take my full length down, so I was shocked when she exhaled and swallowed, allowing me to sink further inside. When I hit the back of her throat, she didn't flinch, and instead doubled her efforts by moving faster, and moaning around my cock. Her other hand quickly moved downwards, and when she began massaging my balls, I knew I was done for.

I thought I was going to leave my body. It was too good. I managed to gasp, calling her name as a warning. Before I knew it, I was letting go, shooting my seed down the back of her throat. She took it like a champion, swallowing all I had to give.

God, it was the hottest experience of my life.

She didn't immediately let go. She smiled wickedly as she licked and sucked me clean, spurred on by the little jolts I made as she came into contact with my now extra-sensitive areas.

Once I'd fully come down, I pulled her up to me by her waist, eliciting a little squeal of surprise. She giggled in amusement as I appreciatively kissed all around her face, ending with a searing one on her swollen lips. I could taste myself as my tongue entered her mouth, mixing with the taste I now knew was distinctively Sookie.

I really wanted to know what the rest of her tasted like. I looked into her eyes, asking permission to proceed. She bit her lip and nodded, her face flushing in anticipation. Grasping her hips, I quickly set her down in a seated position on top of my desk, right in front of me. Her legs fell open, and I was at the perfect height to return the favor. I let my hands roam again, slipping up her back to release the flimsy material standing between me and her perfect breasts.

Her nipples were a delicious shade of dusky rose, and were pebbled and waiting for my mouth. I leaned in and took a taste, pulling it between my teeth to nibble, which evoked a loud moan from the little vixen before me.

"Shh, lover, you need to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" I directed, loving how it felt to have her at my mercy this time.

She whimpered in response, and I continued my worship of her voluptuous curves, kneading and suckling with one, pinching and rolling with the other.

She began to beg. "Please, Eric, touch me, I need you." Glancing down, I appreciated the view of her glistening mound, which was waiting not-so-patiently for attention. Ask and you shall receive.

I smirked, and pushed her gently to lay on her back, so I could kiss down her torso, basking in the feel of her soft skin under my lips.

I didn't want to waste any more time, though. I reached my tongue out to taste the decadence before me.

Good God. She was so sweet, I couldn't resist it. I ran my tongue out fully, as I lapped at her from bottom to top, ending with her flushed bundle of nerves. She writhed on the desk at my ministrations, and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

I took one full-length lick after another, before moving to concentrate fully on her clit. I sucked the little, swollen bud into my mouth, letting my tongue dance over and over, before plunging one of my digits into her sex. She was so tight, I wondered how good it would feel to have my cock deep inside her. It was enough to have me standing at full attention again.

I licked and savored the taste of her until she was well and truly dripping. When I felt her walls start to tighten, I circled my tongue faster and faster, while I adding another finger to her sex. Her juices were flowing, and I couldn't help spreading them a little south, around her puckered opening, teasing it with just the tip of my finger on my other hand. I pumped the other two in and out of her pussy, curling them into her G-spot, and with all the stimulation, she came hard. Her body was clenching and jerking, as she gasped for breath. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

She rode out her orgasm and aftershocks, looking thoroughly sated. But I wasn't finished. I knew she wanted more, and once her voice returned, she said just as much.

She pulled me over her, and hit me with the most passionate, heated kiss of my life. Still spread over the top of the desk, she attempted to rid me of the rest of my clothes.

After an unbelievably cute, frustrated growl at her inability to get my tie out of the way, I decided to take charge. In a flash, I was naked before her, my cock weeping in anticipation of the welcoming warmth her sweet pussy had to offer.

Her voice brought me back to earth for a moment, when she said, "Top left-hand drawer, under the box of Cubans."

Huh? Under my cigars? I didn't indulge very often, they were only in there to celebrate deals with new clients.

My hand went searching, and came out with a row of condoms that I knew I hadn't put there.

Sookie grinned sheepishly. "Wishful thinking?" She explained. God, she was fucking adorable.

I broke a one of the foil squares off, and hastily rolled the condom on. "Lover, remember to keep quiet."

She bit her lip again. I was in for it.

I ran the tip of my cock through her folds, then positioning myself at her entrance. I began to sink in, inch by inch, watching her perfect, wet pussy stretch wide. She clearly wasn't used to my size, but she would be. Soon.

Her hand was back over her mouth as I hit her cervix. She took me all the way in, moaning in appreciation. Before I knew it, her legs were locked around me, and she was thrusting her hips up to meet my pelvis.

She removed her hand enough to beg in desperate whisper, "Faster, baby! Harder!"

I certainly obliged.

I pounded into her heated channel, consumed with the feel of her velvety inner walls, tugging at me, holding me. She was better than I ever could have imagined.

I could sense her start to fall over the edge again, so I reached down to circle her clit, coaxing the release out of her. She was exquisite as she came, walls fluttering madly around my swollen shaft.

I was close as well, but I wanted her to come once more before I was done with her. I slipped out of her heat, earning me a moan of protest. But before she could verbally complain, I flipped her over, and set her feet on the ground, so she was face down, bent over the desk.

God, this had always been a huge fantasy of mine. Showing her a dominant side of me, and having her take it, begging for more.

"Please Eric, please fuck me hard."

She was perfect, bent over the desk, in her garters, thigh-highs, and stilettos. I was a fucking lucky bastard.

I pounded into her with abandon, and with the new angle, she came easily for a third time, her walls contracting so hard that she pulled me over right along with her.

This was heaven. We were a hot, sweaty mess, giggling like two teenagers. I'd never felt more alive. 

We went on quite happily for months. Pam started going out of town more and more, and I kept telling myself that despite the words not being said, I wasn't married anymore. Not really. I was just avoiding the confrontation, and resulting mountains of paperwork.

Logistics were easier than I thought. We went to Sookie's a few times. We found ways to take very inventive breaks at work. Mostly, we ended up at the company-owned suite at a nearby hotel, the one we kept for big clients travelling from out of state.

This was where we were, on a Sunday morning, after a couple of rounds in bed, followed by a spectacular shower session. Sookie was snuggled into my side on the bed, and she seemed to be a little more quiet than usual. There was a nervousness and uncertainty in her eyes that I'd never seen before. The expression on her delicate features indicated she was warring with something internally, trying to figure out how to express the words.

"Lover, what is it? It's okay, you can tell me." I rubbed her back in gentle circles, wondering what the hell it could be. The feelings I had for her had made themselves known so quickly, it had turned my world upside down. But I was eternally grateful. I knew she could tell me anything.

She sat up next to me, and her lower lip began to tremble as a lone tear escaped, spilling over her cheek.

I sat up next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Lover, please, tell me what's bothering you so much? I can't stand to see you cry."

She attempted to take a steadying breath, and shut her eyes as she said softly, "Eric, I know something about your wife. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you, but you need to know."

I was taken aback. She knew Pam? How? When did they meet? "Okay. Please go on," I said, willing myself to keep a calm tone. I was getting alarmed, fast.

Her teary eyes opened once more. "I need to explain everything to you, from the beginning. I had a roommate. And this roommate used to work at Edgington & Reynolds as well. Her name is Amelia Broadway."

I tried for a second to picture who she was speaking of. "Wait, Amelia, as in the Amelia that used to be in HR? I think I remember her, sure." Where the hell was this leading?

"Well, Amelia's been my best friend for a long time. First day of kindergarten, she saved me from a little bully, and we've been inseparable since," she gets a faraway look for a moment, lost in the memory. She then continues, "We went to all the same schools, even ended up at Tulane together, despite the vast difference in our upbringings. See, I was the kid who grew up without much, but Amelia... well, she came from money. Old money, and lots of it." She explained this without an air of jealousy or bitterness. It was just the way Sookie was.

"But see, Amelia changed her last name as soon as she became legal, because she never wanted to be associated with her father. He was barely around when she was growing up, letting the servants and nannies raise her. He is... a very well-known man, to say the least. He is a fixture in New Orleans society, one of the wealthiest in the state. Copley Carmichael."

I knew of him. If I thought Pam's family was bad...

"Anyway, after college, of course Amelia and I decided to live together. It was all well and good, until she let her father back in her life. She was guilted into becoming more of a prominent figure in the upper echelon, Copley convincing her it was her "duty" as his daughter. In his little, tiny mind, he believes it's Amelia's duty to be paired off with an equally well-off man, preferably one that can keep his precious status solidified."

She closed her eyes at this point and shook her head. "She hasn't been back in his life for more than a year, yet her personality has already changed. She's been swayed by the status a life like that can give her, and she isn't the same Amelia she's always been. We've fought many a time about it. Recently, she decided it was time to move back to New Orleans to be with her father.

"I didn't think too much about it when she came to me a few months ago, knowing I was struggling as a waitress, offering me a position at Edgington & Reynolds. I was thrilled, of course. Then I found out her motives."

I was trying to fit the pieces together in my head, confused, but still said nothing. I just continued holding her, feeling like whatever was about to come out of her mouth wasn't going to be pleasant.

She sniffled, more tears falling from her dark lashes. "About eight months ago, Amelia started having regular... company. At home. I was used to her bringing people around, as she's always been one to date as often as she could, but it seemed this companion was a little more serious. I never met them. Not until Amelia offered me the job."

She looked up at me. Things were starting to fall into place.

"Eric, I admit, at first I didn't know. When I started working for you, I didn't know. I know it doesn't really matter..."

"Pam."

She nodded, full out crying now. "Eric, honey, you need to know, when I started, and I saw you for the first time, it was like a light went on inside me. You were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and even though I knew how utterly inappropriate it was, I was drawn to you. I knew you were married, and I knew it was so, so wrong, but it was like you brought this confidence out in me, something I'd never had before. I wanted you, so badly, and I couldn't turn the attraction off. When you didn't tell me to stop, well... I knew you wanted me, too."

I couldn't help the little smirk that played on my lips. Despite Pam's betrayal... well, I suppose it explained a lot. At least, her lack of interest in sex.

Sookie went on, still trying to get something out. "Eric, please, you need to understand. You need to know. Right before Amelia moved out, one night I came home, and Pam was in the living room. She came to talk to me, and started asking me questions. Eric... she was the one who asked Amelia to hire me as your assistant. She finally told me she was your wife. I was completely shocked. But she didn't seem to think it was a big deal. She was having an affair with Amelia, but she said she wanted to stay married. She said how comfortable she'd gotten being your wife and having everything that came along with the title. She said she didn't want to cause a scandal. I can't fathom why on earth she was even telling me all this. Maybe she thought, woman to woman, I'd understand? I have no idea. But she clearly didn't want you to know, so she figured, maybe if you were presented with temptation-"

"That what, it'd even the fucking playing field?" I cut her off, and let her go abruptly.

She looked up at me fearfully.

I was angry. I hopped up off the bed, holding my hands in tight fists. Was this all a fucking lie?

"Sookie, you need to tell me, right now. Did she tell you to sleep with me? Did she fucking tell you? And why? Did she do it to preserve her image? What the fuck, did she think it would make her infidelity look better? Tell me, is this a fucking GAME to you?" I was over her now, my voice raised, all while she cried, head in her hands.

How could she do this to me? I felt something real with her. Hell, I fucked her, despite my vows. I threw them out the window for _her_. Regardless of Pam's indiscretion and despite the lies, Sookie fucking played me, all on her own. She made that decision. I felt like I was going to explode.

Sookie sobbed in front of me, but was trying to speak.

"Eric, please! You need to understand, I wanted you before she said anything! Yes, she came to me after, yes she said she wanted you "kept busy" while she had her fun, but it's not what you think! Everything I feel for you, it's on my own! Eric, I fell in love with you all my own!" She pleaded, trying to make me see reason.

I reigned in my temper as best I could, and let my voice drop. Looking down at her, into her tearful eyes, I asked, "What did she pay you? What was your trouble worth, Sookie?"

She didn't answer.

Her lack of answer was all I needed. I got dressed as fast as I could. I needed to get the fuck out of there. Away from her. Away from everything.

Sookie was pleading with me not to go, saying she needed to explain more, to make me understand.

I didn't want to hear it.

What a fucking mess. 

A few things happened in quick succession after that night. The first thing I did was have Sookie transferred to another department. I couldn't stand to see her everyday, knowing what she'd done.

If I were being truthful with myself, it wasn't really _what_ she'd done. It was that despite everything, the one thing that kept swimming around in my head was that she'd told me she'd fallen in love with me. Truly, my brain hadn't really processed it until after I'd gotten home, and was laying in my own bed. She loved me? Was she for real? Why would she say something like that if Pam had put her up to it?

There were so many questions I needed answered. I knew, really, there was only one person I could get the truth from. We may not have had a great marriage, but I still knew my wife better than anyone. So, the second thing I did was get Pam to sit down and come clean.

She finally gave in to the barrage of calls from me, asking to talk. It may have taken awhile, but I finally pegged her down for one night, so we could have a very long-awaited talk. I guessed that she must have known what I wanted to talk to her about, considering the serious Houdini she'd been pulling lately. No one's social calendar is that packed.

So, there I was. Sitting in my living room, in my own house, waiting for my own wife to show up so I could tell her I know she's a secret lesbian. And that she paid off my assistant to seduce me, all so she could stay rich and powerful. To say I was way beyond hurt, angry, and betrayed was an understatement.

Finally, at around eight o'clock, the front door swung open, the marble tiles betraying her arrival as her Louboutin's clack-clack-clacked through the foyer.

I downed my Scotch and prepared for a fight.

She came into the room, not with the huge entrance I was expecting, but with a subdued, somewhat depressed appearance. I wasn't buying any of it.

She sat down on the opposite couch, and waited for me to say something.

Say something, I did.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I asked, maybe more forcefully than I'd intended. She was about to answer, but I cut her off. "No way, you don't get to talk yet, not until I've had my say."

She was taken aback, not used to the aggression, but I didn't care.

"You care so much about your fucking status? About the impression you'll make on what, society? Did it ever fucking occur to you that by doing what you did, you were ruining my life and making me miserable, too? Or, do you really care so little about me? Our entire marriage is a lie! I did nothing to deserve this! Nothing!"

I struggled to keep my temper in check, but it was really, really hard. Especially when she laughed.

"Seriously, Eric? Did you not start fucking the little whore assistant of yours? You're really going to blame me? You could have had the balls to say no. But you were unfaithful, too. Just as much as I was. I guess we do have one thing in common, after all. We're suckers for a great rack."

I would never, under any circumstances hit a woman. But I was very, very close at that point. The smug look on her face was enough to incite violence in anyone.

I couldn't truthfully argue the point. Yes, I was unfaithful. But under the circumstances?

We went back and forth, yelling at each other in the most adolescent and immature ways. I suppose all the years I'd gone without saying a word were coming back to bite both of us in the ass.

As it turned out, she had her reasons for wanting to stay rich. Her father, incidentally, had gone quite a few years without paying taxes. On top of that, in order to stay afloat, he'd been skimming off of the investments of his clients at the financial consulting firm he ran. He was about to lose everything, and end up in jail.

Pam couldn't deal losing the security my own family name brought, so she tried to back me into a hole in order to make me stay. If she could continue with her own affair with Amelia, then I could continue with mine. No harm, no foul.

"I never thought the little tramp would actually tell you everything," she said passively. "I mean, she threatened to, but I never thought-"

"What do you mean, she threatened to?" I asked, cutting her off.

She sighed dramatically. "Look, I saw the opportunity after Amelia hired her. She's from a poor family, doesn't have much to speak of, so I figured, why not guarantee her cooperation to distract you with a little incentive? A job was one thing, but imagine what someone like her could do with real money? Amelia always said the one thing she'd wanted growing up was a nice home for her little grandmother. So, I offered. Little bitch turned on me, though. Who knew?" She snickered evilly.

"Pam, are you telling me she turned you down?"

She nodded, and bitingly said, "Yeah, okay? She turned it all down. She said it wasn't right, and on top of all the saint of the year bullshit, she had to go and say she was going to tell you everything. Said she was giving me the chance to come clean and stop hurting you. Or she would do it for me." She shook her head again, and shrugged. "I called her bluff. Guess I shouldn't have."

I couldn't help the feeling that came over me. It was oddly... hopeful. Then it hit me all at once. Sookie and I may not have started in the most ideal of circumstances, but when I wasn't looking, I'd gone and fallen in love with her, too. We both had done some bad things, but it was my fault just as much as hers. In the end, when all the drama with Pam had been taken away, when the ridiculous notion of a payoff was gone, it was just two people (with rather questionable morals) who had fallen for each other.

Christ. I needed out of this marriage. Pam was on her own, I could care less at this point. Her sob story about Daddy losing his money wasn't my problem. I let her get away with too much over the years. In the long run, the problem truly started with her dishonesty. Maybe the way it ended was everyone's fault. But I was done.

I left her standing there in the living room, hollering after me, demanding to know where I was running off to. Did she really need to ask?

Sookie's house was about twenty minutes away from my own, in a much smaller, subdued part of town. The little cottage was older, but incredibly well maintained. Sookie had always told me how proud she was of her home. It was sweet.

I parked and opened the little white picket fence gate to dash up to her front door. We had a lot to talk about. Mostly, I needed to apologize, and beg her forgiveness.

I knocked on the door urgently, hoping she'd let me in. I heard some shuffling, followed by the porch illuminating with light. I must have woken her up. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was already after eleven. Shit.

The door creaked open, and Sookie stood before me, wearing a tank top and tiny little sleep shorts. Her hair was in messy waves around her shoulders, and her face was free of makeup. She never looked more beautiful.

She frowned a little. "Eric, what are you doing here?" Her voice broke a little. She sounded exhausted.

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry. It couldn't wait. Sookie... I made a terrible mistake. I was too stupid to listen, and I am so sorry. I should have let you explain, but I was so hurt by the whole truth of the situation... this wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. Well, maybe Pam's, but I don't really care about that. I going to the lawyer tomorrow, we're getting a divorce. I'm done. I'm so done. I just want to be happy again, and I realize that the only time I've been happy in years has been with you. I was so stupid, I just can't say it enough-"

I stopped suddenly when a grin spread across her lovely face.

"You're babbling, baby."

I stood there on the porch, looking at her incredulously.

"Does this mean... do you... forgive me?" I was terrified of the answer.

She smiled, and held out her hand. "Only if you forgive me."

I took her small, warm hand in mine, and let her pull me into the house, closing the door behind me. I placed my hands on her cheeks, and tilted her face up to mine.

"Sookie, I love you." I said, meaning it more than I ever had in my life.

She leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips. She smiled again, and simply said, "I know."

With that, she led me to her bedroom for the night.

What do you know? The boss fell for his assistant.

I suppose, crazier things have happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Please let me know what you think about this little ditty. I promise I will be back soon with another chapter of Spellbound. This just needed to get out first. :) xo Keri **


	2. AN

Hey everyone!

Sorry, this isn't an update or anything (boo). I just wanted to give you all a HUGE thank you!

Because of your support, this little one-shot placed 2nd in the public vote for the I Write The Songs contest!

I'm amazed. You guys are awesome, and I wanted you to know I couldn't have done it without you!

You can check out the rest of the winners here (just remove the spaces):

i – writethesongs . blogspot . ca/

Mouah!

Xoxo Keri :)

P.S. Some good stuff coming soon. Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
